Embodiments presented herein generally relate to computer software, and more specifically, to computer software to limit memory use at an operators grouping level in distributed computing environments.
Distributed computing systems, including stream computing applications, may contain operators that may grow in size as the data itself may dictate resource consumption as data structures containing the data grow in size. For example, applications designed for a particular sized average data size, may suddenly receive very large amounts of data. This spike in data may result in a commensurate spike in resource consumption, which could impact other running operations.